


If Memory serves…Fate scores

by Strange_Music



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Music/pseuds/Strange_Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking in a hospital roon up with a headache. Wilson finds out that a pounding head might be the least of his problems. Gen. (Repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Memory serves…Fate scores

If Memory serves…Fate scores  
By Strange Music

The first thing that Wilson saw, was, that he didn't see much at all.

A rather dark room with only a slight slight source of light coming from one corner.

Everything was rather unfocused but he reckoned that was probably more his problem. At least the thumping headache made him come to that conclusion.

Rubbing his eyes he tried to yawn as widely as his headache would allow it.

He felt rather strange, a bit weak and very tired.

A concussion the most obvious conclusion to his situation. Only that he didn't really remember why he had gotten one or what had happened before. Actually the last thing that he remembered was coming to the office this morning and leaving his office for a report meeting.

He remembers a nurse shouting his name.

He remembers turning around to see the reason for the desperation in her shout.

He remembers being surrounded by dust. And then nothing but darkness.

Leaning to the side he tried to make out of the room by looking to the part of the room that was lit by the lamp.

It was probably that movement that woke the Shadow sleeping in the chair because it was now that it started to move.

After a stretch and a yawn the figure, now easily identified as House by the limp and the sound of a cane hitting the plastic hospital floor.

Still he squinted his eyes together when the other man came closer. Puzzled at the rather gray look that his friend bore. Even with his still blurry vision he knew that there was a lot more grey than there had been this morning. He felt his brows draw together in puzzlement. And then even further when another wave of headache attacked. Massaging his head he felt the throb slightly subside.

"You are actually awaken?" He felt confused at the amount of awe that he heard in his Friends voice.

He squinted his eyes but it was still hard to see House through the among of mist that was surrounding everything. All that he was able to see was a slightly blurry with brown and white. And the fact that House was apparently wore a lab-coat was what scared him more than any blurred vision or headache. More memories came back but they were to unconnected to really make sense. People trying to get him to talk to react. And among the them House. The quiet pool among them.

Appearing a lot more worried than Wilson had seen him in a long time taking his hand. And then scolding him for not looking were he was going.

Wilson felt a slight smile at the memory. But a small tap brough him back to reality.

"...what...happened?" He gratefully took the ice chips that house gave him.

He was sucking on them when he saw the house shape lean his head to the side.

"I guess I could have thought that you would have problems remembering...after all this time. It is a wonder you are able to talk at all."

He tried to answer the statement but found himself too puzzled at his friends words.

" Wilson...do you remember what Year is?"

The way that House was asking him gave him the impression that his answer might not be the right one. Still he did try as he carefully whispered "2007?"

There was a short intake of breath and then there was a penlight shown brightly into his eyes. Trying to move his head away wasn't working since House held up stable till he had a careful look in both eyes.

A deep sigh and the disapproval clicking on the tongue. "Well I'll be damned. They said that it could be that bad but I never thought..."

"Never though what?" he felt that talking was a lot easier after he had gotten some water. Even when it had only been ice.

He weakly swatted the at the hand currently taking his temperature.

"House!" he tried warningly but wasn't surprised when it didn't come out quite as forceful.

"Wilson...Do you know what President we currently have?"

All of a sudden the pounding of his head wasn't due to his headache alone.

"The Idiot?"

A low chuckle "Now that is cheating! Since that can be attributed to the last 3 Presidents"

"House? What the hell..."

"Were do you live Wilson?"

"The Stonewater Hotel"

Another chuckle and Wilson was really starting to hate the sound "Now that would have been expensive."

"Why expensive? House...Will you please talk to me!"

But his friend, as so often, was ignoring him.

"That means you don't remember Lilly or Mathew or Susan or Frankie or your little Isabel?

"Little who?...Wait...MY little Isabel? What the hell are you talking about..."

Taking a deep breath House started to talk. "Well I guess it is good that you are already sitting down."

oooooooooooo

It was half an hour later, that House left the room with a smile on his face.

Almost bumping into Cuddy who had just arrived. There were a few seconds of silence when she looked at him and his smile and then just shook her head in exasperation. "Somehow the little voice that keeps me sane tells me that I don't want to know."

He only looked at her as if he had no clue what she was talking about.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head "But please wash that dust out of your hair before you go to the Clinic today."

He turned to leave but wasn't far enough gone when Cuddy's voice carried through the hallway.

"And STOP using Wilson concussion to tell him that it is the year 2017!"

Well serves Wilson right for scaring him like that.

The End…..

Sorry it is just something that I can see House do at Wilson for scaring him. But of course only after he knows that he is okay.

Beta: Yes the Story is not yet Beta Read. But I haven't yet gotten a Betareader for my House Stories. So if you feel the urge I would be grateful for any mistakes that you point out so that I will be able to correct them.


End file.
